PROMISE
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: SUGAR E 13/Canon/Ficlet/Berita itu menghancurkan Naruto. Dan Sakura tidak mungkin diam saja./Karena hanya seorang Haruno Sakura yang mampu menguatkan Uzumaki Naruto./"Maaf membuat bahumu basah."/"Terima kasih."/RnR?


"_Membuka malu, sekumpulan awan yang menutup surya,_

_Tak lagi bersembunyi dalam duka yang percuma,_

_Hujan tersingkir menguap tertelan hangat sempurna,_

_Karena silau telah menjanjikan cerita senada merah muda.__" – N. S. 2013_

* * *

**PROMISE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © ****Aika Namikaze**

**For: SUGAR-E! ****R**** For ****Reflection****! **

_**Canon, Fluff, Short, crack-missing-scene from Naruto Shippuden eps.153**_**  
**

* * *

Tok tok tok.

"Naruto?" seru Sakura. Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen di depannya beberapa kali lagi karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang penghuni. "Naruto, ini aku. Buka pintunya."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat sampai pintu di hadapannya perlahan terbuka ke dalam. Sakura menengok ke dalamnya perlahan. "Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka berada di ruang tengah Naruto yang sempit. Naruto yang kini duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berita kematian tuan Jiraiya beberapa saat lalu yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Fukasaku-_sama_ tidak mungkin membuat Naruto tetap baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Bibirnya menunjukkan cengiran seperti biasanya yang lebih terkesan dipaksakan. "Aku hanya perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna semuanya. Kau tak perlu... sekhawatir itu." Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat itu, air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Hati Sakura mencelos. Ia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya tepat di depan Naruto—hingga kini ia berada di antara kedua lutut Naruto. Tangannya menarik kepala pirang itu ke pundaknya perlahan. "Menangislah..." bisiknya. Suaranya ikut bergetar. "Kau tidak perlu sok kuat di hadapanku, karena itu menangislah."

Naruto yang kaget karena Sakura memeluknya tiba-tiba sempat tak bereaksi apapun. Namun tak lama, air matanya jatuh dari kedua bola mata birunya. Tangannya terangkat dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya saat Naruto mulai terisak di pundaknya. Ia bisa merasakan air mata Naruto yang mengalir dan membasahi pundaknya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura ikut jatuh. Ia belum pernah merasa kehilangan yang terlalu menyakitkan seperti yang dialami Naruto. Tapi, melihat betapa hancurnya Naruto saat mendengar berita itu, ia sendiri tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan posisi mereka yang tetap sama. Perlahan, Sakura melepas pelukannya saat isakan Naruto mulai berkurang.

"Sudah lebih baik?" bisik Sakura.

Naruto mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum perlahan. "Ya. Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu menuju dapur kecil Naruto. Tak lama ia kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Ini, minumlah." Sakura menyodorkan gelas itu ke Naruto lalu duduk disampingnya.

Naruto meminum setengah isi gelas itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf membuat bahumu basah."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak masalah."

Setelah itu Naruto terdiam lagi. Pandangannya kosong. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu. Jiraiya adalah sosok yang lebih dari seorang guru bagi Naruto. Ia bisa tahu seberapa berharganya Jiraiya untuk seorang Naruto.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku."

Naruto menoleh pelan ke arah Sakura. Pandangannya sayu. "Hm?"

"Tolong, jangan salahkan nona Tsunade karena membiarkan tuan Jiraiya pergi ke Amegakure. Tuan Jiraiya lah yang bertekad untuk pergi, nona Tsunade sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi ia tetap bersikeras pergi." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Percayalah, nona Tsunade juga syok mendengar berita ini, karena bagaimanapun, tuan Jiraiya adalah orang yang penting baginya."

Naruto menunduk lalu mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi tadi. Maafkan aku."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya erat di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak sendirian, Naruto. Ada Kakashi-_sensei_, Sai, Yamato-_taichou_, Iruka-_sensei_, rookie 9, nona Tsunade, semuanya—terutama aku. Semuanya peduli padamu, menyayangimu. Kau tidak perlu menyimpan semuanya sendiri."

Sepintas semua wajah orang-orang yang dikenal dan disayanginya muncul di benak Naruto. Ia tidak sendirian lagi. Bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak dianggap atau mendapat kasih sayang dari siapapun. Ia dicintai sekarang.

"Tuan Jiraiya pasti tidak ingin kau terus meratapi kepergiannya. Kau harus bangkit, meneruskan cita-citanya, melampaui kekuatannya. Aku tahu tuan Jiraiya percaya bahwa kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat darinya." Tambah Sakura lagi. Ia ingin menguatkan Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar." Naruto tersenyum perlahan.

Sakura memegang kedua sisi wajah Naruto lalu menariknya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua bola mata Naruto seketika melebar saat merasakan bibir Sakura mencium keningnya lembut. Ia memandang takjub gadis itu kini tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"S-sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Kau temanku. Rekan setimku. Naruto_ku_. Kau boleh bergantung padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa selalu diandalkan, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu. Dan berada di sampingmu" Janji Sakura.

Genggaman tangannya menguat, meyakinkan Naruto bahwa kata-katanya adalah sungguh-sungguh. Bukan hanya kata, melainkan sebuah janji—janjinya seumur hidup.

Dada Naruto berdesir hangat. Pipinya sedikit memerah, begitu juga dengan gadis di sampingnya.

Apa yang bisa Naruto harapkan lebih baik dari ini?

Gadis yang dicintainya duduk di sampingnya. Menggengam erat tangannya. Dan berjanji untuk terus berada di sisinya.

Ia yakin kalau Jiraiya tersenyum di atas sana. Melihat salah satu cita-citanya dapat diwujudkan oleh Naruto.

_Mendapatkan orang yang dicintai._

"Sakura-_chan_."

Ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa _Kami-sama_ membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya pada gadis ini.

"Terima kasih."

Tapi ia tahu, bahwa sejak awal hatinya memilih, pilihannya tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

Karena hanya seorang Haruno Sakura yang mampu menguatkan Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

**Maaf kalau kesannya endingnya maksa ==asku kepingin banget nyelesaiin fic ini tapi sedikit kepepet sama waktu, makanya jadinya begini ;w; /hiks/ kalau ada kesempatan aku berniat menyempurnakan ini.**

**Yang mau ngasih review atau concritnya sangat dipersilahkan! Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
